Conventionally, there has been known a delivery and administration instrument for therapeutic substances that delivers a sheet-shaped therapeutic substance into a body, and pastes the sheet-shaped therapeutic substance to a diseased site (e.g., see Patent Literature 1.).
The instrument delivers the sheet-shaped therapeutic substance by placing the therapeutic substance on a flat sheet support section such that a plurality of opening portions provided in the sheet support section are closed by the sheet-shaped therapeutic substance, decreasing the pressure of a fluid fed to the opening portions, and thereby causing the therapeutic substance to adhere to the sheet support section. The instrument pastes the therapeutic substance to the diseased site by increasing the pressure of the fluid fed to the opening portions in the vicinity of the diseased site, and thereby separating the therapeutic substance from the sheet support section.